The present invention relates generally to the measurement of the quantity of liquid in a container, vessel, barrel, drum, or the like. More particularly this invention relates to an improved liquid level measurement device having a float drive mechanism that includes a magnetic coupler arranged to activate an indicator pointer to indicate the liquid level in a container or the like.